<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【HC】无题 by ETE_77</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29326701">【HC】无题</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETE_77/pseuds/ETE_77'>ETE_77</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:46:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29326701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETE_77/pseuds/ETE_77</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>哈斯塔一暗恋型选手x</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Crowley/Hastur (Good Omens)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【HC】无题</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>克劳利在坑哈斯塔这件事上已经是得心应手，唯有在一件事上他难得对同伴上了点心，那就是教他开车。他教了哈斯塔三个月，哈斯塔帮他写了三个月报告，这是笔好交易。然后有一天晚上，哈斯塔开着他那辆从垃圾场捡来并重新组装过的小吉普，到克劳利所在的小酒馆等他。没过一会儿喝得醉醺醺的蛇就一扭一拐地走出来了，旁边还跟着不停劝酒的亚茨拉斐尔。靠在车门上的哈斯塔把烟丢在地上踩灭，走上前有些不自在地嘟囔了一句：</p>
    <p>“克劳利，我……我载你回家。”</p>
    <p>“什么？听不清，说大声点，哈斯塔，不然就滚一边去。”</p>
    <p>哈斯塔一把揪住他的衣领低吼：“给我上车！你这个自以为是的混蛋，不然我就打断你的腿。”</p>
    <p>在克劳利被吼得发蒙，茫然缩进副驾驶座位后，哈斯塔又恶狠狠地瞪了亚茨拉斐尔一眼。后者与他冷眼相对。</p>
    <p>“别耍花招，恶魔。”他说，“你得保证把他送回家……”</p>
    <p>“去他妈的保证！天使，我就算在路上把他分了尸，你也管不着——我也许真会那么做。”</p>
    <p>哈斯塔说完一猫腰钻进车里，也没再去看亚茨拉斐尔的表情。没有什么比他的情敌是个天使更糟糕的事了。但他很快把注意力重新拉回驾驶汽车这件事上，这对他来说还有些困难。他重新点燃一根烟，踩下油门慢慢开了出去。</p>
    <p>克劳利已经醉得神智不清，浑身散发着浓重的酒气。他说，你可别开到河里去啊，哈斯塔，你总是干这些蠢事……</p>
    <p>“也比你和来路不明的天使厮混好。”哈斯塔没好气地回了一句，他懒得和酒鬼计较——事实上，他已经比他想象得纵容克劳利太多了。至于为什么，哈斯塔不想去思考。</p>
    <p>路上没多少车，车也没熄火。哈斯塔把车停在克劳利的公寓楼下，发现对方已经靠着座椅睡熟了。他没叫醒他，而是找了个停车位想把车停好。他的倒车技术烂透了，这次也不例外。保险杠在顶到护栏时整部车猛地一弹，克劳利的脑袋因为惯性歪了下去，落到了他的肩膀上。哈斯塔下意识屏住呼吸，连方向盘也握不稳了。他一动不动，用余光小心翼翼地瞄他，然后又多瞄了几眼。</p>
    <p>吉普歪歪斜斜地泊在停车位里。哈斯塔不记得抽到了第几根烟。克劳利靠在他肩上看上去睡得很舒服，哈斯塔静静地注视着他。也只有在这一时刻，他是属于他一个人的。一不留神，燃尽的烟灰掉落在他手掌里，哈斯塔被烫得呲牙咧嘴，但为了不吵醒克劳利，他硬是忍着没叫出声。</p>
    <p>——烫，真他妈烫。他在心里默默咆哮。</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>